Items
This Page replaces the old items page as a new menu. If you want to look up something the old page click Items page here. If you want to search Items based on images go here. Items are an integral part of gameplay in The Binding of Isaac. They modify a character's stats, grant or modify abilities, among many other things. Items in general are classified into a number of distinct types and groups. Some items are passive, which add an effect permanently to Isaac, while others only activate when used. Items dropped in the Binding of Isaac NEVER disappear over time; a coin dropped will remain where it was dropped until you pick it up or leave the floor. A dropped item can be left in its place to be collected at a later time. Among these types are: Collectibles These treasures, when picked up, add a permanent effect to Isaac. These cannot be removed and are individually counted on the collection screen. Collectible items can be obtained in a variety of ways and most are unique in that, once appearing in game, they will never appear again. Activated Items Activated treasures fill your spacebar slot, only one can be carried at a time and can be uses by pressing space. Each item has a unique effect that recharges over time and can be reused when ready. Most activated items can only appear once per game with few exceptions so leaving behind an activated item is typically a permanent choice. Pills These go into your Q slot and are one time use items. There are a number of different pill styles and effects. At the start of the game, each type is randomly assigned an effect which remains bound to that pill style for the remainder of the game. Pills start unidentified and are identified once used. Cards Cards are also Q slot items, and are also one time use. Cards are unidentified when dropped and immediately identified when picked up. Each card has a unique and pre-determined effect. Trinkets Trinkets fill their own slot and are passive items that effect Isaac in unique ways. Only one can be carried at a time, taking another will replace the current trinket and drop the old one. A trinket collected or left behind will never be randomly generated again. Pick Ups These are common items dropped in game and, when taken automatically confer their effect. This category includes items such as coins, hearts, keys and bombs and disappear once picked up. There are 198 different items in the game. Below is a list of all of the items, separated into categories. Certain items change the appearance of your character when they are acquired. Items you've found can be seen in the Collection page. Collectible Activated These items are stored in the Spacebar slot and are used up once the button is pressed. The items then recharge in one of two ways. Normally, they charge a number of bars after every room you clear -- some items charge one bar at a time, others charge faster. Note that only rooms where the doors close until they are cleared count -- Bosses, arenas, enemy rooms, etc. The Collectible Item "Battery" can give bars of charge during combat, on top of the normal recharge. Another Collectible Item, the "9 Volt" will automatically recharge 2 bars when an item is used; this effectively reduces the number of rooms required to charge an item if the item requires 3 or more rooms to charge. In the Wrath of the Lamb DLC, there is another item, the Habit, which will recharge bars when taking damage. To see a clearer version of the in-game arrangement go to the Collection page. Note: You can only hold one of these at a time. Additional Note: Any two of the same activated item on the same floor will share charge state, i.e. finding another of the same activated item' when one is not fully charged' will not give the player another fully charged version of the item. |} Wrath of the Lamb Activated Collectibles The following activated items can only be acquired in the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. |} Passives These items generally give you some kind of a boost to your stats, or add a special passive ability. They take effect immediately once picked up, and continue for the rest of the game (except for several items that do not provide any lasting effect). Edmund McMillen split them up in his blog into the subcategories weapon item, stat padding items, passive items, and familiars. |- | Charm Of The Vampire | ! Killing 13 monsters heals the player for half a heart. |- | Chocolate Milk | ! Allows Isaac to charge shots making them a lot stronger and larger, and turns them brown. |- | The Common Cold | ! Gives Isaac's shot a chance of poisoning enemies for 2.5 seconds and turns tears green. |- | The Compass | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Shows the icons of special rooms (Item room, Boss room, the Shop, the Arcade, Mini-boss room) on the map without revealing rooms. |- | Cube Of Meat | ! This item can stack and has different effects based on how many cubes have been collected. |- | Cupid's Arrow | ! Gives Isaac piercing shots that will travel through enemies. |- | Dead Bird | ! Whenever Isaac takes damage, the bird starts attacking nearby enemies while flying over obstacles. The effect only lasts for the current room. |- | Dead Cat | ! Your HP is set to 1. You are followed by a floating cat head and have 9 lives (these still count as deaths on the statistics screen). You can increase your max HP as normal, but after each death it will reset to 1 again. |- | Dessert | ! Increases available heart containers by 1. |- | Dinner | ! Increases available heart containers by 1. |- | Distant Admiration | ! A red attack fly circles further out than the Halo of Flies/Pretty Flies, but closer than Forever Alone. The attack fly can deal damage to all enemies, unlike the other flies which can only block shots and hurt enemy flies. Deals more damage than Pretty Fly/Forever Alone. |- | Demon Baby | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Follows Isaac and automatically fires at enemies in its reach. |- | A Dollar | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Sets your penny counter to 99. |- | Dr. Fetus | ! Replaces Isaac's shot with a bomb. Only one bomb can be shot at a time, and it will slide a fixed range before exploding. |- | Forever Alone | ! Spawns a blue attack fly that orbits a long distance from Isaac. |- | Guardian Angel | ! Spawns a guardian angel that orbits Isaac. Does damage on touch, blocks bullets and doubles the speed of other orbiting items. |- | Growth Hormones | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Increase Speed and Damage by 2 each. |- | The Halo | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Increases all stats except range by one. |- | Halo Of Flies | ! Grants 2 Flies that circle Isaac. Does damage on touch andblocks bullets''. '' |- | The Inner Eye | ! Gives Isaac a triple shot, sets Tears to minimum |- | The Ladder | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Allows Isaac to walk across gaps one square across by automatically placing a ladder between the two walkables. |- | Little C.H.A.D. | ! Drops a half Heart upon completion of every two rooms. |- | Little Chubby | ! Adds a small grub that follows Isaac. Charges forward and deals touch damage to any enemies in his path. Will attack when the player attacks with a moderate cooldown time before he can attack again. |- | Little Gish | ! Follows Isaac around shooting tar projectiles that reduce enemies' movement speed, shot speed, and range for a few seconds. |- | Little Steve | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Follows Isaac around shooting homing projectiles |- | Loki's Horns | ! Gives a random chance for projectiles to fire in a cross (+) pattern. |- | Lord Of The Pit | ! Isaac can fly over all obstacles, including damage floors, spikes, rocks, and pits. |- | Lucky Foot | ! All pills picked up will have positive effects (same effect as the PhD but without pill identification). Increases the chance of getting items from piles of poo and fires. Increases the chance of winning the Skull Challenge in the Arcade room from 33% to 50%. Increases the chances of getting items from gold chests. |- | Lunch | ! Increases available heart containers by 1. |- | A Lump Of Coal | ! Increases damage based on how far tears have traveled (tear size increases as it gets further away). |- | Magic Mushroom | ! Fully heals Isaac, increases all their stats by 1 and increases tear size. |- | Magneto | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Attracts Pickups to Isaac |- | The Mark | ! Increases Damage by 2 and adds one soul heart. |- | Max's Head | ! Increases damage by 1, increases the size of tears and causes tears to inflict more knockback on enemies. |- | Mini Mushroom | ! Increases speed and range by 1. Shrinks Isaac's hitbox, making dodges easier. |- | Mom's Contacts | ! Gives Isaac a petrifying shot that will randomly freeze enemies solid for a few seconds. |- | Mom's Eye | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Increases Tears stat and gives Isaac an eye on the back of his head, allowing you to shoot in both directions at the same time. |- | Mom's Heels | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Increases Range by 2. |- | Mom's Knife | ! Once collected, Isaac no longer shoots tears, he shoot a knife in boomerang style. The range of throw increases by charging the shot. Can also be used as a melee weapon, in which case it does high damage and possibly instantly kills any enemies that its edge touches. |- | Mom's Lipstick | ! Increases Range by 1. |- | Mom's Underwear | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Increases Range by 1. |- | Money = Power | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Increases damage based on the number of coins the player has at the moment. |- | Mr. Mega | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Gives Isaac 5 bombs, and makes all dropped bombs large bombsIncreases the damage of bomb. |- | My Reflection | ! Gives Isaac's tears a boomerang effect and range is set to default range. |- | Number One | ! Sets Isaac's tears to their maximum rate of fire and minimum range. |- | Odd Mushroom (Thin) | ! Increases speed by 1, increases Tears to maximum while reducing projectile damage by 1. |- | Odd Mushroom (Large) | ! Increases damage by 1, and increases maximum hearts by 1 while reducing speed. |- | Ouija Board | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Allows Isaac's shots to go through rocks or obstacles. |- | The Pact | ! Increases Damage by 1 and rate of fire by 2. The player also gains 2 soul hearts. |- | The Parasite | ! Makes the Isaac's tears split in two when they hit something. |- | Pentagram | ! Increases Damage by 2. |- | PHD | ! Changes negtive Pill effects into positive ones. Also causes Blood Banks to drop more money |- | A Quarter | ! Gives you 25 pennies. |- | Raw Liver | ! Increases available heart containers by 2 and completely restores health. Reduces range by 1. |- | The Relic | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Isaac is followed by a small blue cross that will drop a Soul Heart upon completion of every fourth room. |- | Robo-Baby | ! Follows Isaac around, shooting enemies with an eye laser similar to Technology. |- | Roid Rage | ! Increases Speed and Range significantly. |- | Rosary | ! Increases Faith by adding 3 Soul Hearts and increases the chance for a Bible to appear in the subsequent levels of the playthrough. |- | Rotten Meat | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Increases available heart containers by 1. |- | Sack Of Pennies | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Isaac is followed by a small bag that drops a coin upon completion of every two rooms. Usually a penny, sometimes a nickel. |- | The Sad Onion | ! Doubles the Tears Stat |- | Sister Maggy | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Follows Isaac around shooting blood tears. |- | Skatole | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|All the various fly type enemies no longer harm you, shoot, or split. |- | Skeleton Key | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Sets your key count to the maximum of 99. |- | Small Rock | ! Increases damage by 2, increases tears by 1, decreses speed by 1''.'' |- | Spelunker Hat | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Reveals the Secret Room and Top Secret Room when passing by it and reveals if a room contains a mini-boss. |- | Spider's Bite | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Gives Isaac's shots a chance of slowing enemies for a few seconds. |- | Spoon Bender | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Gives the Isaacs's shots the ability to curve towards enemies. |- | Steam Sale | ! Reduces all Shop prices by 50%, rounded down. |- | Steven | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Increases Damage by 2. |- | Super Bandage | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Increases HP by 1 and gives 2 soul hearts. |- | Technology | ! Gives Isaac a laser shot with unlimited range. Shots pierce enemies but not rocks, fire, or poop. Shots can't be angled, and will not provide knockback. |- | Transcendence | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Removes Isaac's body, allowing flight over obstacles, spikes and pits. |- | Treasure Map | ! Reveals all rooms for every floor, including the Secret Room. However, it does not reveal icons. |- | The Virus | ! Gives Isaac the ability to poison enemies he touchs for a few seconds. |- | The Wafer | ! Reduces all damage received by half, rounding up to the nearest half-heart. |- | Whore Of Babylon | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|If Isaac hasonly half a heart damage is increased by 3 and speed by 2. |- | Wiggle Worm | ! Gives Isaac waving shots and increases attack speed by 1. |- | Wire Coat Hanger! | ! Increases Tears by 2. |- | Wooden Spoon | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Increases speed by 2. |- | XRay Vision | ! style="border-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: left;"|Reveals and opens Secret room entrances. |} Wrath of the Lamb Passives The following collectible items can only be acquired if you have the Wrath of the Lamb DLC.